1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensing device.
2. Related Art
Flip-chip packaging technology which is one of the packaging technologies for semiconductor chips is disclosed in Nikkei Electronics, Jan. 3, 2005, pp. 113-120. According to the packaging technology described in this publication, solder lands called under-bump metal are placed on bump lands of a wafer surface. Then, after solder bumps for internal connection are formed by paste printing, chips are cut out from a wafer by dicing. The chips which are cut out are connected to interconnect substrates through the above solder bumps. An under-filling resin is applied to the connector section.
Incidentally, in addition to the above publication, there are several prior art documents relating to the present invention such as Japanese Laid-open Patent publication No. 2005-38406 and Japanese Laid-open Patent publication No. 2002-33469.
Meanwhile, the above flip-chip packaging technology can be applied to a solid-state image sensing device. Namely, a solid-state image sensing chip such as a fingerprint sensor which is flip-chip mounted on an interconnect substrate can be considered.
However, the inventor of the present invention have discovered that there is the following problem in the above solid-state image sensing device. Namely, in the above solid-state image sensing device, stray light may enter the solid-state image sensing chip through the under-filling resin. If stray light enters, false signals are generated to deteriorate the image as taken.